


You Will Never Be As Lovely As You Are Now

by LordJixis



Series: Your Teeth: For Warm Things [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, This Is Sad, and also the first part of a series!, the world is coming to an end, whats the point if we cant be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJixis/pseuds/LordJixis
Summary: The world keeps turning, even when you don't want it to.





	You Will Never Be As Lovely As You Are Now

Grantaire doesn't shake. He has a great many personal failings, but shaking isn't one of them and it never has been. (He might feel a bit better if he shook. Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you point a gun at the love of your life's head?)

But he doesn't shake and he doesn't cry and Enjolras doesn't move.

Daylight is filtering in the windows, burnishing his hair to the deepest gold, and Grantaire can already see how the blood and bits of brain will look. Red and gold, like he's always been. The sky is cloudless, the blue of it is deafening, and the weight of the metal in his hands is enormous (there's only two bullets, it shouldn't be this heavy).

Grantaire doesn't shake.

But he does put the gun down.

The sun is rising outside. He watches from the window and tries to ignore the bloody husks of people trying to drag themselves around, four stories down. The day is beautiful. The city is quiet. And Enjolras hasn't moved in a month. Enjolras will (probably) never move again. And there's not enough I.V. bags in this one tiny hospital, and there's not enough hope.

But he has nothing else to do, and there's no one else here. The gun is tucked back into his waistband, the sun keeps rising. And Enjolras keeps breathing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to say less to mean more. Or something. I posted this drunk. 
> 
> Next part of the series is written and will be posted tomorrow, if I don't wildly regret this in the morning.


End file.
